soyouthinkyoucandancefandomcom-20200214-history
Witney Carson
|partner(s) = Chehon Wespi-Tschopp Nick Lazzarini Stephen "tWitch" Boss}} Witney Carson is a contestant on season 9 of So You Think You Can Dance born in (17 October 1993). Her genre is Latin ballroom. Biography FOX Bio Witney Carson was born and raised in American Fork, UT. Witney has been dancing since the age of 3; training, performing, and competing has been her life. Her specialty dance is Ballroom. She recently graduated from American Fork High School, and is ready to start her new adult life! ''So You Think You Can Dance'' Witney first auditioned for season 9 in Salt Lake City, Utah. Meet the Top 20 (June 27, 2012) Witney is called in to receive the news along with fellow ballroom dancer Lindsay Arnold. She mentions how their friendship is more important than the competition and that they will always be there for each other, no matter what happens. Mary tells the two that they are looking for one ballroom girl. Mary then praises Witney for her technique before announcing that Witney will be in the Top 20. She then follows by telling Lindsay that she's also in the Top 20. She dances a cha-cha-cha with Lindsay and Nick Bloxsom-Carter. The piece was danced to "Dance Again" by Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull and choreographed by Jason Gilkison. Mary announces that she's proud of them and how it's great there are three ballroom dancers this season. Both Witney and Lindsay are praised by Mary, telling them that they are "two of the hottest tamales we've had on this show for sure". Guest judge Zooey Deschanel tells them that they were perfectly synchronized. Week 1 (July 11, 2012) In the package, the dancers must describe themselves in nine seconds. Witney is paired up with Chehon Wespi-Tschopp and assigned a samba by Louis van Amstel to "Jump" by The Cube Guys & Lucinana. Nigel tells Witney that she's a star. Mary tells Witney that she's got a first class ticket on the Hot Tamale Train while guest judge Kenny Ortega praises Witney and compares her to Marilyn Monroe in Some Like It Hot, 'only it was hotter'. Week 2 (July 18, 2012) Witney and partner Chehon danced a Bollywood by Nakul Dev Mahajan to "Tandav Music" by Aatish Kapadia. Guest judge Adam Shankman praises the choreographer, saying that everytime there's bollywood on the show, it's just pure delight. He tells the couple that they were fantastic but tells Witney to dance with a long neck, shoulders down. Mary tells the two that even though they were apart for some of the routine, she still felt the chemistry between them. Nigel tells them that he was delighted to see the pair do this because he doesn't think they did themselves proud last week, and they did this week with this bollywood. During the results, Witney found herself in the Bottom 6 due to her samba in Week 1. After some deliberation, the judges decided to save her and her partner Chehon. Week 3 (July 25, 2012) Witney and partner Chehon danced a contemporary by Stacey Tookey to "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston. The pair received the first standing ovation of the night from the judges. Guest judge Christina Applegate praises Stacey Tookey for the choreography. She tells the pair that was one of the most beautiful things she's ever saw in her life and tells Witney that she couldn't even tell if she was a ballroom dancer. Mary praises them for their musicality as she starts tearing up. She tells them this is their most defining moment yet in the competition. Nigel praises the pair, telling them that he's glad they saved them last week during the results because if they didn't, then they wouldn't have seen this performance. During the results, Witney was announced safe due to her bollywood in Week 2. Week 4 (August 15, 2012) In the package, the dancers must share their favorite moments from the show. Witney shares that her favorite moment was when Travis Wall, dressed up as a girl named "Danielle Chorizo", came and auditioned for Season 4. This week's theme required dancers to perform past routines by Mia Michaels. Witney and partner Chehon danced a contemporary to "Calling You", which was originally performed by Heidi Groskreutz and Travis Wall in Season 2. After explaining the story behind the dance, Nigel praises the pair, saying it was passionate. Mary praises Witney, telling her she was remarkable and both Nigel and Mary were impressed that this piece and the original were danced by ballroom dancers. During the results, Witney was announced safe due to her contemporary in Week 3. Week 5 (August 22, 2012) Week 6 (August 29, 2012) Post-SYTYCD Media Gallery Videos Trivia *During the competition, Witney has roomed with Lindsay Arnold, Eliana Girard, Amber Jackson, and Tiffany Maher. *Witney can play guitar and drums. *Witney has orthopterophobic, which means she's terrified of crickets. *Witney can speak a little bit of German. Category:Dancers Category:Season 9 Category:Ballroom